New Blood
by jojoDO
Summary: On an unfortunately coincidental night, Julia happens to stumble upon a hungry Eliza in the forest. The vampire wastes no time putting Julia to good use. Will Julia survive being in the company of a constantly hungry vampire with a few screws loose?
1. Chapter 1

**This goes out to a certain yuri loving friend of mine who loves Julia. And I'd like to thank him, because he keeps inspiring me to give birth to some truly beautiful smut involving Julia LOL. Enjoy, buddy!**

Julia usually appreciated the nighttime.

There was something about the moon shining it's beautiful subtle beam over the trees as they swayed in the gentle night breeze that made Julia want to be one with nature as long as the stars were in the sky. It was a real dilemma: nature was beautiful during the day AND the night, so when the heck was she supposed to sleep?! Eventually, she settled on a nice schedule: she would enjoy nature during the day, then take a few hours after the sun went down to just walk outside and admire everything she fought so hard to keep alive. The trees, the grass... all of it was beautiful art that she swore to preserve.

Unfortunately, Julia didn't keep in mind that night can bring out some REAL freaks.

It was a walk like any other; Julia hummed merrily as she skipped through the trees, admiring each shape and size. Trees weren't really fascinating to most people, but Julia loved each and every one of them. Hell, when she drove down the highway she had a hard time looking at the road because she would be captivated by all the trees passing her by.

Julia was so enamored by all the beautiful towers of nature that she didn't see where she was going. Without warning, she tripped over something big.

"WHOOOAH!" she squealed as she hit the ground, her glasses flying off and breaking.

"Ahh! W-was that my...? Awww man... those made me look so intelligent..."

Julia cursed as she got back up to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked down to identify what had just ruined her nightly stroll. When she saw what it was, her jaw nearly fell off.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Julia's knees started wobbling as a long, drawn out whimper escaped her lungs. What she was looking at was a body: a human, female, DEAD body!

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god..." she whimpered.

The corpse had the appearance of a young, pretty girl with pitch black hair. The hair was short in the back, but there were some extremely long tresses hanging in the front. The woman seemed to be into the Goth style, judging from her purple lipstick and blood red eyeliner. She was also wearing a pretty spooky red coat with a black petticoat underneath. Her black thigh high silk stockings were complimented by her red high heeled pumps. But the weirdest things by far were the strange thorny roses wrapped around her ankles, her ominous... almost INHUMAN eyes... and perhaps the creepiest thing of all... the two horns growing out of her head!

Julia, in her naivety, assumed they were just props.

"Wow... those are some badass contact lenses. And those horns... did she glue them on? Was this chick following a black metal band or something? H-how did she end up out-"

Suddenly, Julia's train of thought was interrupted when she saw something... a twitch.

"Huh?"

Julia looked closer. She could have sworn she saw... was that another twitch?!

"Is this girl... alive?!"

Julia grabbed the body and shook it a few times to test that theory. The girl just continued to stare blankly, seemingly lifeless.

"Hey! Are you alive? Cmon, wake up! Gimme a sign or something! PLEASE! I don't feel like going to the police tonight!"

Suddenly, the corpse collapsed against Julia, her head falling on Julia's shoulder. Before Julia had a chance to move it, she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her neck. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. Her entire body froze, as if she had been encased in ice. She couldn't move, twitch... she couldn't even blink.

"Wh...wh...wha...I...I...f-feel...c-cold..."

Julia's eyes remained wide open as she witnessed the corpse suddenly come to life with a loud yawn. She blinked a few times before looking Julia in the eyes and grinning.

"Yummy~!"

Julia could feel wetness trickling down her neck, accompanied with the pain. Her eyes darted downwards; a pool of red was forming on the ground all around her. She looked back up at the goth girl, who was stretching.

"Wha...what...d-d-d-id you...d-d-o...to m-meee...?" Julia stuttered, feeling like she could go into shock at any moment.

"Sorry about that. I just needed a-ZZZZZZZZ..."

Suddenly the strange girl fell over for a few seconds, as if she had never woke up at all. Then, as if flipping on a light switch, she got back up seconds later!

"...snack."

The weird goth girl gasped when she witnessed Julia fall to the ground and start spasming.

"Oh no! What have I done! I have to-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ... help her before she dies of blood loss! She's my only food source, after all! Ahhh, think Eliza think..."

Using her most basic, primal instincts, Eliza quickly pinched Julia's neck and clamped the nerve tight. It stopped most of the blood, but Julia was still very cold and needed to be properly treated.

"Hmmmm... uhhhh... what to do... AH! The Rochefort mansion! I can just steal whatever supplies I need there!"

Desperate to keep her food source alive, Eliza dragged Julia's body back to the mansion where she had been staying underground. It was a crappy place to live, but at least the people who lived above her were filthy rich. Whatever Eliza needed... she would just take from them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Julia couldn't even tell if she had opened her eyes; it FELT like her eyes were open, but all she could see was darkness. It was a room of infinite black... save for a hole in the distance.

"Wh...wha...?"

Julia rubbed her eyes a few times and squinted; light was shining from above through the small hole. It's almost like they were...underground.

"Wh-what's going on here..."

Julia's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could finally get a view of her surroundings. She was in a bed... and that was about it. There seemed to be nothing to this "lair" except walls and a ceiling, and that one hole with a little light shining through.

As Julia tried to get her bearings, she heard a strange noise coming from nearby. Was that...snoring?

"Ummmm is anyone there? Anyone?"

Julia waited for a few seconds for a response, and got nothing. So she decided to go a little louder this time.

"ANYONE!"

"AH! I-I'M AWAKE!" a voice called out. Julia looked around, locating the source of the voice. Footsteps drew closer and closer, until finally Julia laid eyes on the person who probably brought her here. That person was none other than...

"AAH! You're that dead girl!" Julia squealed, pointing dramatically.

"Uhn..? Dead? I'm not dead, I'm ju-ZZZZZZZZZZ..."

The girl stopped mid sentence and fell facefirst on the ground, out like a light. Then suddenly, as if someone snapped their fingers, she sprang back to her feet.

"...just a little sleepy."

"I'm very... cold..." Julia whimpered.

"Sorry, I drank a little too much of your-rrrrrrr...ZZZZZZZZZZ..."

The goth girl fell over once again and began snoring softly. Julia was starting to get annoyed now.

"HEY!"

The girl sprang to her feet like a puppet with its strings pulled.

"...blood."

"Did you just say you drank my blood?!"

"Yeah... and it was TAAAAASTEEEEEEEEE~" Eliza exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Th-that's not cool! How dare you!"

Eliza yawned once or twice and looked at her. "Well sorry, but I was so hungry that I couldn't help myself. I thought I was gonna die!"

"But you're a vampire, right? You can't die!"

Eliza put her hand to her chin, eyes wide. "Huh... I didn't think about that until just now. Cool!"

Julia was getting tired of this; she just wanted to get out of bed and get out of this weird dark lair of weirdness. Unfortunately, she didn't get too far before she collapsed.

"Ah! Owww..." Julia whined. "I'm still too weak to move..."

"Yeah, maybe moving isn't such a good idea. I had to repair that nerve in your neck. You know, the one that was spurting blood? I had to keep my food source alive."

That made Julia's eyes widen. "Wait wait wait WHAT? FOOD SOURCE?!"

"Well, yeah! I can't drink the blood of this mansion's inhabitants because it's only an old man and a petite blonde girl. But you? You're very thick~"

Julia felt a rush of crimson color her face. "Ummm... th-thanks... I think...? B-but wait a minute! I don't approve of you drinking my blood! I won't allow it!"

That made Eliza's face turn from a bored, sleepy expression to an angry one.

"Sorry lady, but you don't have a say in the matter. Unless you find me another food source, I'm gonna be drinking you for breakfast, lunch and-ZZZZZZZZZZZ... dinner."

Julia had to act fast; she liked having her blood where it belongs... in her body! Right now, she was going to have to consider immoral thoughts in the name of staying alive. It wasn't going to be her proudest moment... but her survival instincts broke through her conscience.

"...wait, vampire lady. Ummm what's your name?"

"Eliza."

"Okay, Eliza... if I find you a better food source, will you spare me?"

"Spare you?"

"Yeah. You know, NOT drink my blood?"

"Uhhh...sure, I guess. Unless the person you find runs out, then I might drink you anyway."

"I can find you someone better, with LOTS of blood. In return, you have to spare me. Deal?"

"Okay, deal! You will be my eternal servant and find me food! Good deal!"

"Hey, wait...!"

But it was too late; Eliza had already shook Julia's hand. Now there was no way out; Julia was stuck as her servant, finding her fresh food in order to save her own life.

"Now wait just a minute! I didn't agree to being your servant! As soon as I'm better, I want to...leave...?"

Unfortunately, Eliza wasn't in any position to negotiate right now. She was fast asleep on the floor, and this time she probably wouldn't be waking up for a while. She was curled into a cute little ball, her hands together and head laying on top of them. A gentle snoring echoed in the confined room as the vampire girl looked completely at peace.

As hopeless tears fell from Julia's eyes, she put her fingers to her neck and felt the holes. Suddenly, a new horrific thought entered her mind; she may have saved herself, but what good would that do... if SHE became a vampire?!

"Oh no...I'm dead anyway..." Julia sobbed. She collapsed against the stolen bed and wept in the silk pillows. Right now, things looked totally hopeless for the poor scientist. She didn't sleep nearly as well as Eliza that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia opened her eyes the next morning and was once again met with the same blackness of being underground. She was getting a little tired of this dreary setting; it made her imagine what it would be like to live above in a life of luxury.

"E-Eliza?" Julia called out, getting out of bed and looking around.

"Yoohoo... Eliza? M-Miss Vampire?"

Julia crept up to the lone hole where light was shining through, her curiosity at its peak. Maybe she could get a good look at the interior of the mansion from here. Her face crept closer to the hole...closer...closer...

"HIIIIII!" Eliza suddenly cried out, her head coming out from above.

"EEEEEEK!" Julia squealed, falling backwards and landing on her butt. "What are you doing up there?! Won't somebody see you?"

"Relaaaaaax, the girl who lives here is gone for the day. The old butler who takes care of her is fast asleep. He gets tired easy." Eliza replied.

Suddenly, she grabbed a plate and threw it down the hole. Julia observed the contents: it looked like... raw meat?!

"Here! I grabbed some leftover filet mignon from the fridge. Enjoy!"

Julia put the plate up to her nose and then backed away in repulsion as Eliza jumped down the hole with her own plate.

"Ummm... Eliza? I don't think this has been cooked yet."

"Well duh! That's the way I like it." Eliza replied with a smile. To Julia's disgust, Eliza bared her fangs and sunk them into the meat, the blood running down her lips and dripping from her chin.

"I don't actually eat the meat. I just like to suck out the slimy, stinky, bloody juices! YUUUUMYYYY~!"

"Eugh, that is so gross..." Julia groaned, putting her hand to her mouth to avoid spewing.

"So you're not gonna eat that?"

"Here. Help yourself..." Julia replied, handing over her plate. "Since the mansion's free, I'm gonna go up and take a shower."

"Coolio! Just don't forget you have to go find me food today, servant!"

"Ughhhh... fine..."

Julia crawled out of the dark pit and was finally greeted with the light and warmth of the sun shining through the windows. The hole led to the corner of some random bedroom. The room looked completely empty save for the bed; perhaps this room was used for when Lili's father had important executive guests over? Perhaps this WAS Lili's father's room? He was hardly ever home since he spent most of his life moving from hotel to hotel, so perhaps he didn't even have time to spruce up his bedroom? Whatever the explanation, it seems that nobody had a clue that there was a big gaping hole in the floor and there was a vampire living under them.

Julia tiptoed through the mansion, trying to avoid sightseeing in order to focus on her main objective of getting a shower. Finally she found a bathroom and, looking both ways, closed the door.

Julia fired up the hot water and stripped out of her clothes, looking at her body in the mirror to see if she was healthy; she seemed to have gotten her color back, so that was good. Her neck still hurt, but that would just have to heal naturally. Right now, some hot water would help her more than anything in the world.

After letting her hair down, Julia stepped into the shower and let out a long sigh of relief at the hot water warming her cold skin. She could feel her blood pumping as her insides rebooted like a computer with its power button pressed. She felt like a new woman.

As Julia grabbed the body wash and started scrubbing herself, Eliza had made her way above ground as well. She was rummaging through the freezer, but nothing would really sate her hunger right now like the fresh warm blood of a human. She was getting hungry and it was time to put her servant to work.

"Hey! Servant! I'm getting hungry! Are you done yet? I want blood! I want it NOWWWW!"

Eliza followed the source of the running water in order to locate Julia and tell her to hurry the hell up. As she opened the bathroom door, her eyes widened as she got a good look at Julia's body in all it's bare glory. Julia had her back turned, so she didn't even notice.

"Ooooh..."

Eliza licked her lips as she gazed upon Julia's powerful, thick legs and juicy thighs. Her mouth watered when her eyes went upwards and located Julia's ass. Julia had a great ass; it wasn't too big, but it was very firm. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her round, tightly woven ass cheeks; they were pure muscle. Either Julia had some great workout videos, or she had just developed perfect glutes from hiking and mountain climbing.

Eliza's tongue hung out of her mouth as she crept closer and closer to Julia's ass, which was currently being washed in a circular motion. Julia rubbed her hands up and down on it a few times before going back up and getting her shoulders. The water ran down her back, washing her ass free of the soap and once again displaying it in all its tantalizing glory.

Eliza couldn't restrain herself; her bloodlust was at its peak and that ass looked TASTY. Julia would just have to forgive her this one time...

"OWWWWW! SOMETHING BIT ME!" Julia squealed, jumping and nearly hitting her head on the ceiling. She gasped when she heard a moan and two hands squeeze her butt cheeks as blood started trickling down her leg.

"ELIZA!"

Julia felt around until she located Eliza's ears, then she yanked them as hard as possible until Eliza finally let go.

"Ah! Oww! Okay okay okay, I'll stop! Sheesh!"

Julia turned and met face to face with her assailant, her eyes burning with fury.

"Wh-what did you just do?! Did you just bite me on the... b-backside?!"

Eliza put on her most innocent face. "Hee hee! Sowwy! I just couldn't resist taking a bite of that yummy booty~"

"Grrrrrr... that's it! I'm finding you another food source NOW!"

"Yaaaaaay~!"

Julia pushed Eliza out of the bathroom and locked the door as she proceeded to get dressed after stopping the bleeding. Before she put on her undies, she turned around and bent over in front of the mirror. She put a finger on her right ass cheek and felt two holes.

"Awww man... well at least nobody will see it..."

Now that the morning shenanigans were over, Julia had to focus on her primary objective: not getting consumed. In order to achieve this, she had no choice but to do something pure evil and find another poor victim to get their blood sucked.

"Now let's see... who can last a long time... hmmm... ah! I know who...!"

Julia closed her eyes and hung her head low as she pondered what she was considering right now. There was in fact a person she had in mind: a person she had quite some unpleasant history with. He was greedy, obnoxious, and a total pervert... but he never meant any harm to anybody. Could she really do something like this to him...?

"I don't have a choice... it's either him or me. Oh spirits, why must I do this...?"

Julia grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts, locating his name. He had given her his number so many times that she finally just saved it so he'd shut up. Little did he know... he would regret giving her the means to contact him now.

With a deep sigh, Julia pressed "DIAL".

It only took half a second for him to pick up; he must have saw her name and he couldn't have flipped open his phone faster.

 _"OHHHH MY SWEET JULIA-CHAN HAS CALLED ME AT LAST! I KNEW IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER!"_

"Hey there... Ganryu..." Julia chuckled awkwardly. "Umm.. I was just in Monaco studying the Fritillaries..."

 _"Really? What a coincidence! I just so happen to be in Monaco too!"_

"WHA... y-you are?"

 _"Yep! I was, uhhh... I was also studying the... uhhh... Fr... Fritos... Fritattas... Fajitas..."_

"You were just following me, weren't you?"

 _"YEEES! I had to see if perhaps you had changed your mind about becoming my wife! Just imagine: we can cook Chankonabe together forever! We can open up a chain of Chanko Paradises all across the Unites States and Japan!"_

"Ummm, well... as a matter of fact... I HAVE reconsidered."

 _"AHHHHH! DO MY EARS PLAY A DIRTY TRICK ON ME?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU WISH TO BECOME MRS. GANRYU?!"_

"Yyyyyyes... and what more romantic place to have a wedding than Monaco? If you would meet me at the... ummm Eliza, what's the name of this mansion?"

"It's called De Rochefort. DE-ROCHE-FORT." Eliza called out in the middle of sucking on a piece of raw steak

"The De Rochefort Mansion! Do you know where that is?"

 _"Hmmmm... that's the home of that strange blonde girl who was fascinated with me... she's not there, is she?"_

"Uhhh nope. It's just us! I wanted to, uhhh... make our engagement official! Then we can plan the wedding!"

 _"OHHH JULIA-CHAN! I CAN ALREADY HEAR THE WEDDING BELLS RINGING! I WILL BE THERE FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF CUPID'S ARROW, MY LOVE!"_

"Great! Umm.. bye... sweetie!"

Julia closed the phone and immediately buried her face in her hands.

"What have I done... what have I done..."

"So this Ganryu guy, is he-oh excuse me..."

Eliza let out a long, loud, drawn out yawn before continuing.

"...whew. Anyways, is he a big guy?"

"Yes... he's very very big..." Julia sobbed.

"Ooooh cool! Is he fat?"

"Yes..."

"Woweee! I bet he has LOTS of blood! Woooo! All you can eat! Ha ha! Nice job, servant!"

"Thanks..."

Eliza looked at Julia and noticed a few tears were leaking from underneath her hands, which were still pressed against her face.

"Um, servant? Why are you crying?"

Julia uncovered her face and looked at Eliza, the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just... I feel so dirty for having to-"

"ZZZZZZZZZ..."

Julia's angsty confession was cut short when Eliza suddenly fell over, fast asleep. Julia stood there for a second in shock before finally shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

"Aaaaand she's out. Why do I even talk to her..."

As Ganryu's hour drew closer, Julia felt more and more nausea welling in her stomach at the thought of what she was about to do. She was going to sacrifice poor Ganryu! Serve him up to a hungry vampire to be sucked dry! The blood that Eliza sucked out of him would be on JULIA'S hands.

But what choice did she have? Was she wrong for wanting to live? Ganryu's a creepy, hopeless, middle aged man with a failing business who was banned from his one passion in life. Julia's a young, ambitious scientist who has done so much good for the world and has INFINITE potential to offer to the environment. She can't afford to be some vampire's snack!

"Suck it up, Julia! This is for your own well-being..." Julia muttered to herself. "You have more to offer the world than creepy Ganryu. He's just gonna have to give his life to further mine. It's unfair, but it's a tough world."

But the more Julia tried to sound tough... the more it tore her up inside. She was a good person! She couldn't just offer Ganryu like that!

Unfortunately, the war in her conscience wasn't resolved soon enough. A vehicle approached in the distance, and a door slammed. The next thing Julia heard was loud footsteps booming towards the mansion. The heavy, elephant-like thuds were so loud they woke Eliza up.

"Ah! I'm awake! Is it dinnertime?!" Eliza mumbled.

"Good lord, the entire ground is shaking..." Julia mumbled.

She turned to Eliza. "Okay, I'll lure him down here. Just... get your appetite ready or something."

"Ohhhh boy! I can already taste the warm, sweet crimson~" Eliza moaned.

Julia went topside and raced to the door, hoping to intercept Ganryu before he shook up the mansion. She opened the door and came face to face with the object of her infinite annoyance: Ganryu's stupid, grinning face.

"JULIAAAAAAAA! YOUR LOVER IS HE-ooof!"

"Will you be quiet?" Julia shushed, cupping his mouth. After a few seconds of peace, she slowly released her grip and allowed him to breathe.

"So Julia, my sweet little dandelion... what do you say we consummate this marriage before it even happens?" Ganryu cooed, laying horizontal on the ground in a sexy pose with a rose in his mouth. Julia nearly gagged at the sight of his fat rolls hanging.

"Ummm... yes! Good idea! I know a nice... dark...secluded...area where we can just... go wild! Yep! Sex sex sex!"

"Lead the way, my sweet Julia-chan~!" Ganryu said in a gentlemanly voice, bowing and motioning for her to walk on ahead.

Julia led Ganryu to the bedroom, where the hole resided. Ganryu was none the wiser; he thought she was leading him to the bedroom in order to throw him on the bed and have wild mating rituals with him. How wrong he was...

"Okay, down that hole!" Julia pointed.

"Uhhh... what about the bed right there?" Ganryu asked, tilting his head and scratching it.

"Down this hole is... my secret sex cave! Yep! Let's go down here where we can really get started with NO INTERRUPTIONS~" Julia cooed in his ear.

Those sultry words were enough to drive Ganryu mad as he dived into the hole without hesitation. Of course it took a little help from Julia to stuff his fat ass down there, but eventually he got in.

When Ganryu made it down the hole, he was greeted with infinite darkness.

"Okaaaay! Time for love, my beautiful hippie fiancee! Uhhh... Julia? Yoohoo...Julia? Is there a light in here or-"

"...Stop talking."

Ganryu gasped when he heard an unfamiliar voice, followed by a sinister hissing sound. His skin started to feel cold, as if a malevolent aura was nearby.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-wha-what's g-g-going on here...?" Ganryu stammered, his entire body shaking. His fat rolls were jiggling all over like a gelatin dessert.

"Ganryu..." a more familiar voice called out.

"Julia?" Ganryu cried, looking around the blackness to seek out his true love.

"Ganryu... I lied to you. I didn't bring you down here to make love. I brought you here because... I need you."

"Huh? Juli-AGH!"

Ganryu grunted when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his big, fat thigh. He immediately grew colder as a rush of warmth trickled out of his leg.

"Wha...I...something...bit...me..."

Ganryu felt terror in the pit of his stomach as the stinging pain in his leg intensified. His whole body shook, sweat trailed down his head, tears leaked from his eyes. This was pure shock and terror coursing through his entire being as the confusion and darkness nearly snapped his mind in two.

And then... a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ganryu." Julia whispered. "You're doing a good thing for me..."

"Julia...? What's going on...?" Ganryu whispered.

"I need your blood, Ganryu. I need your blood to stay alive..."

"Julia... are you... a vampire?!"

"Wha...?!"

"You are, aren't you? You turned into a vampire, and you brought me down here to feast on me?!"

"Ummm..."

"YOU REALLY DO LOVE MEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, the terror was replaced by tears of joy as Ganryu threw his hands up in triumph. Now, in his poor deluded mind, things were making sense. And he was okay with it.

"OH JULIA-CHAN! You could have taken anyone's blood on the planet to sustain yourself, but you chose to take mine... ahhh my poor old heart is singing with joy! Very well then! Take it all! Take every last drop of my life essence! I will live on inside of you, my sweet love!"

"O...kaaaay..."

Suddenly Ganryu felt the fangs leave his leg and a long sigh of relief ring out in the dark hole.

"Ahhhhh! All full~!"

Eliza collapsed on the bed, giggling happily with her now full tummy. "Whew! What a meal! Okay servant, wrap up his leg and store him somewhere. I'll snack some more on him tomorrow~"

Ganryu's eyebrow raised when he heard the unfamiliar voice. "Um Julia, who is that talking...?"

"It's nobody! Ummm... ahhh I'm all full! Your blood sure was tasty! Yum yum!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my little sapling." Ganryu replied with a smile. "I only wish I could give you more. Please, Vampire Julia-chan, take my whole body! My flesh, my bones, my SOUL! TAKE IT ALL!"

"That... won't be necessary. Now hold still while I bandage your leg."

All of the excitement coupled with the massive blood loss made Ganryu pass out. It was a lot easier for Julia to bandage him up without him yapping in her ear the whole time, but now he couldn't be moved because he was way too big. Without any ideas, Eliza just tied him up and pushed him over onto the ground, leaving him where he lay.

"Whew! Now that that's over... time to sleep..."

Eliza stumbled over to the bed like a zombie, yawning the whole time. Without a care in the world, she fell onto the bed like a domino.

"Haaaaah... sleepy time..."

Eliza was ready to indulge in her second favorite thing behind drinking blood: basking in a warm, soft bed. In fact, she felt SO good that she wanted to have an even better sleep than usual. She wished she had something to hug and squeeze, like a teddy bear or a pillow or...

"Servaaaaaaant!" Eliza cried out like a needy child.

"Ugh, what?! Julia grunted in annoyance.

"Haaaah...mmm...come snuggle with me...hmmmm...pleeease~?" Eliza mumbled in a drowsy voice.

"What? You can't be serious..." Julia groaned.

"Cmooooon...I wanna hug something while I sleep...haaaaaaaah so tired..." Eliza mumbled. Her eyes were shut as she stretched out her arms and flailed them like a baby longing for its bottle. It was pitiful... albeit a little cute.

"Oh spirits... why must I endure this trial..."

A nice nap did sound good to Julia, since she was so distraught about what had just occurred and what she was forced to do. Maybe sleeping off this misery would help her feel better. She would just try and ignore the fact that she was going to cuddle with a vampire lady.

With an annoyed sigh, Julia crawled into bed with Eliza, snuggling up against her. Almost instinctively, Eliza rolled on top of her and her arms found their way around Julia's neck. She nestled her head on Julia's bosom and sighed happily.

"Haaaaah...mmmmmthisisnice...mmmnmmm...nighty night, servant..."

With those last weary noises, Eliza felt silent. The only sound in the room was her soft breathing against Julia's chest. Since Julia was effectively imobilized, all she could do was close her own eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON...**

Julia was the first to wake up, of course. Her sleep had allowed her to wake up with a much clearer mind, and a new decision. Before sleep overtook her, Julia had laid there and thought long and hard about what she had done to Ganryu. Now that she awoke, she decided that she couldn't live with keeping Ganryu down here as vampire food. With that in mind... she had to act fast.

Julia gently pushed Eliza off of her; thankfully it didn't seem to wake the vampire. She just rolled over on her side and sighed a few times, making a few odd grunting sounds along with it. Using stealth that would rival Raven, she crawled out of bed and quietly tiptoed over to the sleeping Ganryu. Since her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, she was able to locate his bounds and untie them.

"Ganryu..." she called out with a whisper. "Ganryu! Wake up!"

Julia gently slapped him a few times until he snorted, waking abruptly from his slumber.

"Ah! Uhhh I got seven orders of Chankonabe..."

"Ganryu, it's me, Julia."

"Ahhh Julia! I wonder what dream this is... are you naked with only leaves covering your naughty bits?"

"Ganryu, will you shut up! Now listen carefully... you have to get out of here right now."

"Uhh... huhh...? But I thought you needed my sweet warm blood to stay alive?"

"I... well I... look, I can't live with using you for food, okay? It's just not right! Therefore, I've untied you and I'm gonna let you go. Just please, hurry and get out of here! There's other vampires too!"

"Ah! A-are you sure, Julia-chan? You know I would gladly give my life if it meant keeping you well!"

"I know... and I'm grateful to you. You're a sweet man, Ganryu...creepy and a deadbeat, but sweet. You don't deserve to have your life end up this way. So please... please just run away. Run away and never come back here, okay? NEVER!"

"As you wish, Julia-chan! Just do one favor for me."

"Huh?"

"Always keep me in your heart, Julia-chan! No matter how many innocent souls you feast upon, no matter how many silver bullets you dodge, always remember... I WAS YOUR FIRST!"

"...Whatever. Okay, bye."

"Just one more thing..."

"WHAT!"

"I need help climbing up that hole."

By the time Julia helped Ganryu's abnormally large ass up the hole, that strenuous experience alone was enough to tire her out again. She was starting to feel like Eliza; easily tired.

"Huhhhhhh...mmmmm...hmmmmm...servaaaaaant...come back to bed...nnnnh...mmm..." Eliza mumbled, stretching her arms out.

"Fine...coming..." Julia groaned.

Julia crawled back into bed with Eliza and the vampire once again ensnared Julia in her embrace. Julia slept a little sounder that time, now that her conscience was clear. Of course her decision would bite her in the ass (no pun intended) but for right now she decided not to worry about it. She wanted to go to sleep with a moral victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't mean for this story to turn tragic and angsty, but... it kinda just came out that way. Sowwy. Lots of dark humor in this chapter too. Enjoy.**

Julia was sleeping a little sounder after that moral victory earlier that night, freeing Ganryu from a horrible lifetime of being Eliza's personal snack. Of course SHE was the one who brought him there in the first place, so freeing him probably just evened out the balance of karma instead of actually giving her any on the positive side. But she could live with that; in her heart, she felt like making that right decision would lead to making better decisions that would hopefully cause the spirits to finally look down on her and maybe send a blessing or two her way to get her out of this awful mess.

The night was quiet, peaceful, soothing... until...

"WAAAAAAAH MY FOOOOOD!"

Julia shot straight up like a switchblade and rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the darkness. Eventually the source of the voice became more and more visible until she saw Eliza, on her hands and knees crying.

"No no no NOOOOOO! My food ran away! My food ran away! WHYYYYY WHYYY DID THIS HAVE TO-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Eliza fell over for a few seconds and then stood back up.

"HAPPEN?!"

She turned to Julia and looked at her with the most pathetic pair of puppy eyes.

"Servant... my foody ran awaaaaaaaaay... please get me some more..."

Julia groaned in annoyance; she was really hoping she wouldn't have to worry about this until morning. Judging from the darkness coming from the hole, it must still be pitch black outside!

"But, it's still dark outside. How am I supposed to find food in the dark?"

Eliza seemed to perk up hearing this. "Hey, you're right! And I'm totally wired right now!"

Eliza grabbed Julia's arms and yanked her out of bed. "G-gaaah!"

"Cmon, servant! We're going out for the night!"

"...You can't be serious."

"Yep! Food food food!"

"Oh spirits... give me strength..."

Julia was happy to finally be free of that constricting underground lair and finally taste the sweet, fresh air of freedom. The only thing that dulled the moment was the fact that Eliza was with her and they were out to do something pure evil by human standards.

"E-Eliza, wait..."

"Food food food! Gonna get some red, juicy fooooooood!"

"WAIT!"

Julia forcefully grabbed the vampire's arm, finally getting her attention. Eliza looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"Whaaat?"

"Are we... you know... are you planning on killing somebody?"

Eliza looked at her like it was the dumbest question in the world. "Uhh.. yeah. Unless it's a big fat person that I can save for later, I plan on sucking someone dry. Cmon!"

"But wait, I d-don't feel right about this!"

Eliza turned around once again and grunted with annoyance. "Ugggh! Servant, you are making my tummy ache with hunger! The longer we stand around, the sooner it'll be daytime and I really really really HATE direct sunlight!"

Eliza strutted off, leaving Julia standing there. Her knees wobbled, sweat poured down her head, yet her body grew cold. She had to act fast, or someone was going to die tonight! But where can a vampire get fresh blood?

Suddenly, Julia had an idea.

"WAIT! I know somewhere you can get some blood. And you don't have to kill anyone."

Eliza stopped, turned back around, and started tapping her foot.

"Then talk fast, servant. Otherwise, I'm gonna go devour TWO people for making me wait this long!"

"Um... ahh... um... B-BLOOD DRIVE!"

Eliza scratched her head for a second. "...Huh? Wassat?"

"A blood drive! It's where people donate blood to help out people in need of transfusions. I'm sure ther would be oodles of blood for you to drink, and nobody has to die!"

"O...kay. And where would this blood drive be?"

"I don't know... I need to look in a phone book or something."

Julia found a phonebook in town and scrolled through it. She learned that there was a memorial hospital just down the block a ways that was hosting a blood drive for the victims of Jin Kazama's campaign of destruction. It would take going to a dark, dark place in the recesses of her heart in order to go through with this... but this was the only way Julia could save her own life as well as the lives of the innocent.

They took a late night cab and arrived at the building, which was well-locked up at this point since visiting hours were over.

"Okay, so the blood is in this hospital?" Eliza asked, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips.

"Yeah..." Julia said, her voice glum. She even hung her head down and looked at her feet; she didn't deserve to even look up.

"Welp, that settles it! Let's go inside!"

Eliza's fist glowed with a dark, malevolent energy, and she unleashed it upon the locked door, destroying it and permitting entry. The whole ordeal was pretty loud, and security would no doubt be alerted to their presence.

"Eliza, you idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Hey, I get stupid when I'm hungry. Now let's go before I pass out."

Julia and Eliza quickly sprinted inside the hospital and approached the front desk, where the receptionist was horrified at the sight of Eliza.

"Uh-uhhh! V-v-visiting hours are... o-over! AAAAAAAAH!"

"WHERE'S THE BLOOD?!" Eliza hissed.

"Security! HELP!"

"I'm so sorry about this..." Julia whispered, then quickly ran after Eliza who was already marching through the hallways looking for the blood surplus from the blood drive.

"Bloooood! Ohhh BLOOOOOOD!"

Julia tried to keep up with her, but she stopped when she heard footsteps behind them. She turned around and saw many guards armed with flashlights.

"Uhh Eliza? S-security's here to arrest us!"

"Well just kill them or something! I'm looking for the blood!"

Julia's eyes welled with tears as the guards approached with their flashlights brandished.

"Hold it right there, missy! You're under arrest!"

She wanted to turn herself in so badly right now, even if this wasn't her fault. But some nagging instinct inside her brain compelled her to rebel. This just wasn't fair... this wasn't the way things were supposed to be! Julia was a good, pure soul. But now she was breaking into hospitals, stealing blood, resisting security... and it's all HER fault!

Julia's sorrow turned to anger as she threw a spinning back kick to the guard's stomach. As he hunched over in pain, she spun back around with an uppercut that knocked him to the ground flat.

The second guard approached and Julia lunged forward with a double fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Why...why why WHY?!" Julia growled as the third guard met the same fate as the ones before.

"This isn't me, dammit! I'm a good person! It's all her! IT'S ALL HER!"

By the time Julia's rampage was done, all of the guards were unconscious. She looked around at what she had done... and all she could do was fall to her knees. There wasn't an ounce of good left inside her now... she was no better than a thief or a terrorist. She just aided a criminal in stealing blood... blood that was supposed to help people! Children... children could have used this blood. And now Eliza was probably happily sucking it away.

"Eliza..." Julia mumbled, sulking through the hallways. She finally saw a door wide open and walked inside, and sure enough Eliza was in there, her fingers and face a bloody mess.

"Mmmmm MMM! Yuuuumy! This is the best idea you ever had servant!" Eliza giggled. She licked her fingers and then wiped her face and licked that before reaching for another pint of blood.

"Eliza... what have we done...?" Julia sobbed.

"We found a tasty meal~" Eliza exclaimed. "I gotta admit though... it would taste better in a fresh warm body."

"Oh spirits! How can you ever forgive me for this?!"

Julia looked up and saw the giant banner on the wall:

 **"ANNUAL BLOOD DRIVE! HELP THE VICTIMS OF WAR! GIVE A PINT TO SAVE A LIFE!"**

"N-no... I can't live with this...!"

Julia sprinted out of the hospital, leaving a trail of tears behind her. Eliza didn't give chase, since she was so preoccupied.

For a good 10 minutes, Julia sat outside on her knees and sobbed. She cursed her life: from the moment she came to Monaco, from the night she took a walk, to the moment she found Eliza's body. None of this was fair.., why did this have to happen to her? She was a good person, who always helped out the environment and those in need. She devoted herself to bettering the world. But now... she was a monster. She tried to do the right thing, and even THAT turned out being totally evil. She just couldn't win.

"I-I just wanted to save lives..." Julia sobbed. "...but now I've probably doomed more lives. Gods, I don't deserve to live..."

Julia felt like a robot that just received a command: self-terminate. She started walking towards the road; there wasn't many vehicles out at this late hour, but there had to be at least one.

Julia stood in the highway, arms raised, and awaited death.

"Come take me, spirits! Please, free me from this wretched life and let me repent in hell!"

A pair of headlights came for her a few seconds later. The headlights grew brighter...brighter...

"HOLY SHIT!"

Julia's eyes opened when she saw the car swerve erratically and miss her by mere inches. The car instead plowed into a streetlight, causing the driver to fly out of the car and break his neck on the asphalt.

Julia put her hands to her cheeks and screamed. "AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO!"

She fell to her knees and started wailing to the high heavens, having now caused the death of an innocent.

"NOOO SPIRITS! WHY! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME! I WAS YOUR LOYAL SERVANT!"

Around that time, Eliza walked out of the hospital and approached from behind. She was still licking blood off her lips from where she totally cleaned out the blood drive.

"What's your problem, servant? H-huh... OOOOOH DEADBODYDEADBODYDEADBODYDEADBODY!"

Eliza raced over to the corpse and put her hand on his lifeless face. "WOOHOO! Still warm! Hey servant, did you kill this guy for me? You're so sweet~!"

Julia continued to bawl her eyes out as Eliza sank her fangs into the dead guys neck and started sucking his crimson life essence from his lifeless body. By the time she finished, his skin was pale as mayonnaise and his skin looked like a shriveled up raisin.

"Mmm mmm mmm, nothing beats straight from the source. So warm~"

Julia lay there and cried for a while, not even feeling like a human anymore. She wasn't sure if she was turning into a vampire after Eliza bit her twice, but right now... she felt better off that way. She didn't deserve to live among humans anymore; not after the heinous acts she had committed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it's Halloween, I figured I'd update this dark, sexy vampire story. Here's a little gratuitous yuri for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy, and happy Halloween!**

The return to their underground lair was one of triumph... for one of them, at least. For Eliza, she felt on top of the world; she had ascended the clouds and heaven itself. For Julia... she couldn't have sunk lower.

"La la laaaaaa~ ohhh I feel so fucking GREAT~!" Eliza cooed. She continued to lick blood off her lips, still stained from that fresh meal that Julia accidentally served up with her spontaneous decision to commit suicide in a vain attempt escape this nightmare.

"I gotta say, servant, you are sooooo awesome... hee hee hee... heee hee hee heeee! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA~!"

For the rest of the walk, Eliza giggled like she was high on wacky gas. To have her hunger for fresh blood sated, to suck it from a warm dead body... it was a truly euphoric, almost ORGASMIC feeling for her.

Julia merely hung behind, dragging her miserable legs forward with her head hung down. She couldn't muster the willpower to even stand up straight and face the world she had now corrupted. She felt pure evil; no better than a murderer.

"Hey servant? Why are you so quiet? Yoo hoo! SERVANT!"

Eliza continued to pester Julia until the girl finally had enough and responded back.

"...What have I become?"

Eliza scratched her head, a dumb, clueless expression on her face? "Huuuuuuuh?"

Julia finally picked her head up, and her expression was one of anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU MADE ME?!"

Eliza looked at her blankly for a few seconds. "Awwww...servant...I...have no clue what you're talking about! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~!"

She continued to giggle like someone who had smoked too much weed and skipped ahead, humming merrily. Julia rolled her eyes and trudged forward, feeling even more miserable since Eliza wasn't even taking her seriously. She was so selfish, not caring about anyone or anything unless they could help her get a meal. Julia had never hated anyone before... but she was pretty sure she hated Eliza.

When they finally arrived back at Eliza's hideout, the euphoric vampire flopped on her bed and let out a long, hard moan. She started touching herself all over, moaning and giggling while flailing her legs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~ this is bliiiiiiiiiiiissssssss~"

Julia was quite puzzled with the way Eliza was behaving; she was acting like she took an Ecstasy pill. Could she have stolen one at the hospital...? Or perhaps sucking all the blood from a human body was such a warm, pleasurable feeling for a vampire that those emotions were brought out in her tonight...

Eliza rolled around on her bed like a pig in mud, still moaning and giggling like a lunatic. She finally rested on her stomach, her legs high in the air and eyes fixated on Julia. She scanned her miserable servant's body up and down, licking her lips almost instinctively.

"Mmmmm ahhhh ha ha haaaaaa... servant... I need you~" Eliza cooed, still giggling with every word.

Julia didn't even look at her. "What do you want?"

"Come to bed with me~"

"What?"

"Just come over to the bed~"

"No thanks. I'd rather not be near you right now."

"But servaaaaaaant! You have to do what I tell you to do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're all mine. All. Mine. Yep. You. Are~! Tee hee~!"

"Uggggggh. I'm tired of being here."

"Did you say you were tired? Then come to bed and rest your head in my bosom~"

Julia started to get a little uncomfortable from Eliza's sexy talk. She had a feeling Eliza was on a special kind of high right now, and was looking for fun. But honestly, Julia just wanted to go to bed; whatever the heck Eliza wanted, it was worth it just to lay her head on the pillow, close her eyes, and try to forget about this horrific night and the things she did.

With a deep sigh, Julia finally gave in and approached the bed where Eliza was grinning wide and beckoning. As she laid down on the bed, Eliza immediately grabbed her and pulled Julia on top of her. She wrapped her legs around Julia's waist.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

Eliza stared into her eyes, grinning wide. "I just wanna feel you, servant... I wanna feel EVERY bit of you~"

She pulled Julia's head down until her face touched hers. She buried her lips against Julia's, moaning softly and enclosing Julia's body in her arms. Julia could only shut her eyes tight and try to shut out what was happening. Just ride it out...

Eliza let out a sultry giggle as her lips moved against Julia's, admiring the warmth and softness of her servant's kiss. The sheer stimulation of the whole situation had her arms going wild, sliding up Julia's shirt and her fingers dancing across the bare skin of Julia's waist.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Julia whined, her voice muffled. She had to fight to break the kiss just for once precious second. "Mmmmm-GAAAH! What's gotten into you-mmmmph..."

Eliza planted a rapid fire of kisses on her lips. "Mmmph-you're so-mmph-fucking-mmmph-hot-mmmph-servant... you feel so good~"

Eliza rolled over and achieved top position, pinning Julia to the bed. She stared into Julia's eyes, her tongue seductively sliding over her lips.

"Whatever you're gonna do, just to it and go to bed already." Julia said softly, wincing slightly.

"Hee hee heeeee~ I just wanna enjoy my servant for a little while~" Eliza moaned seductively.

She descended upon Julia's lips and slid her tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every facet of Julia's oral cave. Their lips tightened and Julia's eyes shut tight along with it. All she could do was lay there and whimper as Eliza's tongue wriggled in her mouth and their lips danced.

"Mmmm...mmmm...mmmph-I'm so horny~" Eliza whispered.

"Yeah, I can tell..." Julia whispered, rolling her eyes.

Eliza lifted herself off of Julia and slid down a bit until she was level with Julia's waist. Julia started to feel a burning anxiety in the pit of her stomach: she knew what Eliza was looking for next. She was in very close personal proximity.

"E-Eliza..."

"Please make me feel good, servant~" Eliza whispered. Her fingers danced across the button of Julia's jeans and then flicked it open.

Julia tensed up as Eliza unzipped her pants and slid them down, exposing her dark green cotton undies. Eliza's eyes grew wide with arousal upon witnessing the marvel of Julia's delicious thighs in those panties, which failed to contain them. Her thick, powerful legs were good enough to eat... but Eliza had to restrain herself. She didn't want to drain her servant in THAT way.

"Mmm... you have such sexy legs, servant..."

Eliza leaned down and started licking her thigh, trailing her tongue all the way down the length of her leg and then planting kisses back upwards.

"Uhhhn... ahh..." Julia whimpered. Her body went from warm to sub zero as soon as she felt Eliza's wet tongue on her thigh. As she felt it drag across her leg, her body broke out into shivers.

"Mmm...mmm~" Eliza moaned. She pressed her tongue flat against Julia's thigh and licked upwards as slow as possible, leaving a visible trail of saliva. She licked all the way up Julia's thigh until she reached her panties. With a wink, she latched the rim with her teeth and pulled downwards like a dog biting a man's shirt.

Julia clenched her teeth, her eyes tightening even more than they were a second ago. She had them shut so tight it was painful. She could feel her panties sliding downwards, little by little, as Eliza furiously tugged on them. She felt them slip past her thighs, down below her knees, all the way down to her ankles, and finally, free of her feet. She buckled her legs as tight as possible, shivering from the draft in her womanly area.

"Oh, don't hide that delicious pussy from me, servant~" Eliza cooed, grabbing her knees and pulling them apart.

"Nnnnngh...!" Julia whined. She tried to fight it, but Eliza overpowered her and pried her legs apart, exposing her virgin folds. Unstretched and unmarred, her lower lips were tightly shut and formed a perfect little crevasse in the middle that had never been entered. Eliza's mouth watered upon looking at it; she could only imagine how good it felt on her tongue.

"So yummy..."

"Oh god...!" Julia howled when she felt Eliza's tongue slither across her outer walls. She felt the wet object slide across her left fold, then cross directly over her slit and over to the right fold. Then the tongue came back the other way and rested right in the middle, where her tight entrance resided.

"Nnnnngh...h-aaaahhaahhhh!" Julia whimpered. Eliza was forcing her way inside. She could feel Eliza's tip charging forward, forcibly prying her walls apart, entering slowly, inch by inch.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHH GOD!"

"Mmmmmmm~" Eliza moaned as she finally got her tongue all the way in Julia's tight entrance.

Eliza pulled her tongue out and stared at Julia's entrance; she was clenching tight, her walls retracting in an effort to keep her out.

"Hee hee hee, so shy! My sexy servant~" Eliza giggled.

Eliza forced her tongue in a second time and held it there for a second, keeping Julia's walls pried apart to make entry smoother. After giving it a few seconds, Eliza pulled back out and her tongue went easier that time. She slid her tongue back inside, and entry was easier as well. Once she got into a nice rhythm, she started pumping her tongue in and out of Julia, which elicitied a symphony of howls from her reluctant partner.

"AHHHH! OHHHH! UnnnnhHHHAHHH!"

Eliza merely giggled as she quickened her pace, bobbing her head back and forth as her tongue fucked Julia's tight folds. Julia's body wriggled, like a vehicle swerving out of control. Her only solace was to howl as the tongue penetrated her most sacred vicinity, and sent a wave of emotions coursing inside her.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"You know you wanna cum. Cum for me, servant~" Eliza cooed. "I wanna see it GUSH out of you~"

Eliza pulled her tongue out and then slid it just halfway in. This time, she started lapping like a dog, making her tongue slap Julia's inner walls rapidly.

"U-u-u-u-u-ghhhhnnnnnhhhhh~" Julia cried out. Her body was fighting against its emotions, trying desperately to quell the raging wildfire building up in her loins. No, she couldn't do this! She couldn't give in! She couldn't...

...But why not? What right does she have to any dignity? She was a thief and a murderer; she was forever a pariah to humankind. She deserved to be treated like this...

"Unnngh UHHH! UNNNGH!"

Eliza's tongue was like the propellers of a motorboat, attacking her pussy with lightning speed. She giggled in anticipation as Julia started clenching, trying desperately to hold it back...but to no avail.

"NNNHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

Julia's contractions began and her body bounced up and down on the bed, her pelvis thrusting upwards as her warm nectar spilled out and coated Eliza's tongue with its sweetness.

"Mmmm...ohhh yessss~" Eliza grunted, licking her womanly essence as it spilled out. "Such a tasty treat~"

"Unnnghhh...g-gaahh..." Julia groaned as her body went limp. She felt used, defiled... but she was okay with it. This was what she deserved. Madness though it was... she just wanted to feel SOMETHING tonight to help her sleep. It wasn't the kind of release she wanted... but at least it was something.

Eliza collapsed against Julia and nuzzled her neck. "Ahhhhh servant... watching you cum made me SO hot~"

"Ughh... you're a pig." Julia insulted.

"Oh cmon, you know if felt good. And now... I want you to help ME do the same thing~"

Julia had no retort; she just looked down in defeat. "...Fine. Whatever."

"That's the spirit~!"

Eliza got off of Julia and stood on the bed. Staring seductively at Julia the whole time, she slid her hands up her petticoat and wiggled her hips, working her panties down below her thighs. When they finally reached her ankles, she lifted her leg and kicked them off. She bent over and grabbed Julia's leg, lifting it high until it was vertical.

"Now then... let's have some real fun~"

Eliza lifted her petticoat slightly to get some more leg room, just high enough that Julia could see her moist pussy peeking out from the bottom. She shut her eyes again, desperate to just ride this out and go to bed.

Eliza spread her legs and lowered herself onto Julia. Julia winced as she felt Eliza's warm, moist petals press against her twat and then nestle comfortably.

"Ahhhh that's the stuff. Hold still now, servant~" Eliza cooed,

Julia nodded and then let out a sharp whimper when Eliza bucked her hips forward, grinding her walls against Julia's and grunting loudly.

After a few seconds of feeling out, Eliza started humping Julia and making the bed creak. The two of them bounced up and down from Eliza's hard, perpetual thrusts as she scissored Julia hard.

"Unnnngh! Unnnngh!" Julia cried out.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh~!" Eliza moaned with ecstasy.

Julia could feel Eliza dripping, drizzling down her thighs as the lubrication made her pussy lips slide even smoother against hers. She just closed her eyes and clutched the sheets, hoping, praying that Eliza would tire herself out already.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh yes that feels so good! Ahhh servant! Unnnngh you fuck so GOOOOOD~" Eliza cried out.

Despite Eliza's intense horniness, the tribbing actually carried on for a good few minutes. Eliza seemed to go well for a vampire who had been sleeping for thousands of years and probably wasn't getting any.

"Ohhh! Ohhh fuck yes! Ohhh it's been so long~" Eliza cried, giggling with euphoria.

"Unnnnngh! J-just.. hurry...already... ahhhhh..." Julia moaned.

Julia begged for it to end, as her pussy was getting rubbed raw. Judging from the way Eliza was drizzling all over her, she HAD to be close.

"Unnngh! Ahhh! Almost...there...I...can...feel...IT! OH GOD YES~!"

Eliza drew her head back and moaned as her walls contracted and opened, releasing her millenia of pent up womanly essence all over Julia's legs.

"UNNNNH! UHHHN! UHHHHHHN!"

She continued to grind and grind, each thrust of her hips producing more and more love nectar. By the time she was done, Julia was drenched from the waist down.

And then finally... she collapsed on top of Julia like a lifeless doll.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...nighty night~"

And just like that... she was out like a light.

Julia could hardly believe it, but after spending a few days with this insane vampire, she was starting to have very little in the form of surprise. Julia rolled her eyes and then closed them, going limp as well as sleep overtook her. It was a much needed sleep; a sleep that would help ease her conscience, help her think out her next move... and just for a little while... help her forget about this nightmare she was trapped in.


	6. Chapter 6

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Lili cried out into the night, her voice penetrating the walls and her closed door. Even for a man as old as her butler, Sebastian was able to hear it and came running as fast as his aged body would allow him.

Lili shook with fear in the bed, keeping her blanket clutched tight against her light purple nightie as Sebastian flung the door open and stopped to catch his breath.

"Huff...huff...o-oui M-Mademoiselle... huff... Lili?"

Lili's face kept its horrified expression as she spoke. "Sebastian! I h-heard an eerie moaning! The mansion is haunted!"

Sebastian kept his hand on his chest and took several deep breaths. "Huff...hooo...M-Mademoiselle, I assure you, your father ran a background check on this mansion when he purchased it. There was no murders, deaths, or foul play of any kind at this mansion before we came to live here."

"W-well, what if a ghost just decided they liked this place and decided to move in?"

"Mademoiselle..."

"Please Sebastian, just check for any ghosts will you? I know what I heard. It was a most unpleasant moaning. There's something here, I just know it!"

"Mademoiselle... you just had a bad dream. Would you like a glass of warm milk?"

"Y-yes... and maybe you could sit there for a while? U-until I go back to sleep?"

"Oui. Whatever you desire, Mademoiselle Lili."

"Oh thank you, Sebastian... you're the best."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"...Hey servant."

Julia felt a finger poke her.

"Hey servant."

Another poke.

"Hey servant."

Julia finally had enough. "WHAT!"

"...That was so good last night, hmmmm?"

Julia groaned and rolled over, meeting Eliza's grinning face.

"...I can't believe you did that to me." Julia replied.

"Hee hee. Well what can I say? I'm just making good use of my lovely servant~"

Eliza got out of bed and yawned, then approached the hole that would lead to the mansion. She didn't bother putting on her underwear.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" Eliza requested.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Well, what else am I gonna do?"

Eliza winked at her then crawled up into the mansion, leaving Julia alone to think about what happened last night. It was strange, but... Julia wasn't that shaken up about it this morning. Something was wrong with her; perhaps it was the two times Eliza bit her? Something was changing inside her... changing who she was. It was all starting to add up: kidnapping Ganryu, attacking the hospital, stealing the blood drive, killing a man for Eliza to consume, and now... having dirty sex with her. Julia didn't feel like the same person anymore; her dark side had almost completely consumed the person she used to be. Her transformation into something less than human was almost complete. If she looked in a mirror... would she even look the same as she once did?

Suddenly, Eliza's head popped out from the hole.

"Hey, servant! That girl has gone to school for the day. The old butler is snoozing. Follow me!"

Julia got out of bed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see~!" Eliza giggled.

Julia rolled her eyes and started to put back on her pants and undies, but Eliza stopped her.

"Wait! You don't need that, hee hee~"

Julia was a bit concerned by those words. She stopped for a moment, but then continued putting her clothes back on.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. Now cmon!"

Against all moral thoughts, Julia followed Eliza up the hole. She didn't know what was compelling her to keep following; if she had half a brain, she would take off out the mansion door. But she didn't; her body wasn't allowing her to rebel. Could it be that the bite of a vampire makes you submit to that vampire for all eternity? That had to be what it was!

Before Julia knew it, they had arrived at their destination: Lili Rochefort's bedroom. Julia knew it as soon as she looked around: there were female clothes, shoes, pictures of Asuka Kazama, pictures from The King of Iron Fist Tournament... what the hell was Eliza thinking coming in here?!

"Tadaaaa! This is the girl's room!" Eliza giggled. "Oooh, are those her undies~?"

Julia's jaw dropped as Eliza didn't seem to care at all. She was playing with Lili's underwear, feeling them against her face like some creep. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by the potential of them getting discovered.

"Eliza, have you lost your mind?! Lili will know we came in here!" Julia berated.

"But... she has the best bathtub..." Eliza pouted. She snatched Julia's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. "Cmon, I'll show you~"

"E-Eliza! W-we gotta get out of here!"

"Cmon, you worry too much. Come take a bath with me and RELAAAAAAX~"

Before she could say another word, Julia was snatched into the bathroom and the door slammed shut. There they were, locked in Lili's bathroom, and judging from the looks of it, Eliza had already filled the bathtub with water and Lili's super-expensive looking bubble bath.

"Oh my god, Eliza... you have officially lost it." Julia gasped.

"Cmon servant, let's get you all squeaky clean~" Eliza winked.

Julia felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched Eliza start stripping out of her clothes. She took off her stockings, then her red coat. She looked at Julia with a grin as she slowly lifted her black petticoat, revealing more and more of her body until she finally slipped it off over her head and let it drop to the floor.

Julia's eyes widened a little when she saw Eliza's naked body for the first time. As slender as she was, her tits were surprisingly HUGE. They bounced around a bit as she lowered herself into the water and submerged deep in the bubbles.

"Okay servant, your turn~!"

Julia's body quivered; she was trying to fight it but... she just couldn't. Eliza had some sort of spell on her. She felt herself drawn towards the bathtub, towards the vampire who had put all this madness into motion. She couldn't back away, no matter how hard her feet wanted to.

Julia closed her eyes tight as she unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the floor. Her mind battled against her compulsion, trying desperately to send a signal to her legs to escape... but to no avail.

Julia slid off her panties and kicked them aside, then her hands found the rim of her shirt. She took a deep breath and lifted it high above her head. Once that was gone, she unhooked her bra and allowed her moderately sized, firm breasts to pop out free of confinement.

"Ooooh~" Eliza cooed. "That's good, servant. Now come get in the water with me. It's so WARM~"

Julia let out a long sigh as she inched closer to the tub. With each step, she was sacrificing more and more of her freedom: her humanity. With each step, she was giving herself to Eliza, body and soul. She just couldn't stop it... was this Eliza's doing, or was this what Julia wanted deep down?

Julia lifted her leg over the edge and sank it into the water. The next leg followed. Julia submerged herself deeper...deeper... until she was fully inside the bathtub, adjacent to Eliza.

"There we go~" Eliza winked. She was propped against the edge, the soapy bubbles accumulating inside her rather abundant cleavage.

Eliza rose a bit out of the water, scooped up a handful of suds, and smeared them across her breasts. She smeared them in a circular motion, her palms grazing her nipples and making them stand erect. "Ahhhhh...it feels sooo GOOOOOD~"

Julia just sat there and watched, her body trembling with warmth. No matter what, she couldn't tear her gaze away... it was as if she was getting attracted to her or something.

Eliza stopped soaping her breasts, then scooped up some water and splashed it all over them. The white suds slowly dissolved, revealing every inch of her naked breasts once again.

"See something you like, servant~?" Eliza cooed. She squeezed her breasts and shook them up and down, giggling at the increasingly red-faced Julia.

Eliza stopped teasing and just stared at her. Her face was a bit more serious now. She started to slowly slink towards Julia, who was getting warmer and warmer. She tried to back up, but she was against the wall of the tub. Her body broke out in goosebumps as Eliza closed distance between them. She got closer and closer, until Julia could feel Eliza's boobs smoosh against her.

Eliza leaned in and her lips met Julia's. She threw her arms around Julia's neck, pressing their chests even tighter together, and deepened the kiss until it was impossible to pull away. Julia could only lean back against the wall and moan as Eliza's lips moved against her, and her warm breaths blasted her face.

"Mmmmm~" Eliza moaned passionately. She broke the kiss and extended her tongue, going back into Julia's mouth with it fully brandished. Julia's tongue tried to repel it, but Eliza's tongue attacked it like a predator. As they frenched, Eliza brought her hands back to the front and grabbed Julia's breasts, feeling her firm, perky orbs around in her fingers. Julia couldn't help but moan a little as Eliza's hands fondled her; she had never felt that sensation until now, and it was electrifying.

Eliza whispered lustful words between smooches. "Mmmph...mmpph...ahh servant... I'm so tired of being cold... mmmph... I want to feel warm like this...mmph...forever~"

Julia could feel herself submitting to Eliza more and more. She could hardly believe her own bodily functions, but there was no denying... her arousal was growing. Eliza's warm lips and tongue were tantalizing, her hands felt like heaven against her bosom. With each touch, each kiss, Julia's sinful emotions were breaking through the barrier of righteousness.

And then, at that moment... the dark side prevailed. Julia didn't even realize it when it happened, but when she pushed Eliza against her side of the tub and started kissing her with equal force, she finally signed the contract and the remnants of her innocence faded into the abyss. The transformation was complete.

"Mmmmph...? Mmmph...mmm...mmmmph-ahhhhh~" Eliza moaned. Julia's lips were all over her, sometimes reaching her mouth but sometimes just bombarding her neck and chest with a barrage of kisses. Julia brought her lips downwards and started sucking the abundant flesh of Eliza's breasts. Her lips attacked several places, sometimes latching onto Eliza's nipple and sucking it hard.

"Ohhh god yessssss~"

Julia used her strength to lift Eliza and prop her on the edge of the tub. Eliza's eyes widened and a grin spread across her lips.

"Mmm, so you want to give me a little payback for last night, hmm? Be my guest~"

Sitting on the edge, Eliza spread her legs and exposed the dripping pink folds of her most intimate area. For a woman thousands of years old... she really took care of her body. Her pussy looked as ripe and healthy as any other young woman.

Julia brought her face closer to it, the smell of arousal filling her nostrils. She pressed her lips against the moist petal and sucked, tugging it slightly as it caught firmly between her lips.

Eliza's eyes rolled backwards. "Ahhhhhhh~ ohhhhhh~"

Julia alternated kissing and sucking on Eliza's folds. She would kiss the left side, then bring her lips tight against the right side and suckle the pink flesh before finishing with a broad stroke from her tongue across the middle. Meanwhile, she brought her hands upwards and gripped two handfuls of Eliza's fleshy balloons, squeezing and fondling them in her fingers.

Eliza was already trickling down her contracting walls; she was definitely out of practice, so the stimulation from Julia would make her cum quickly.

"Oh god servant yes... I can feel it coming...ahhh~"

Eliza's first orgasm hit and her walls gently pulsed, sending some womanly juices trickling out and into Julia's mouth. The sweetness of Eliza's nectar was like a drug; it only further sent Julia's mind on a spiraling trip towards madness.

"Nnnngh...ahhh servant... please go harder..."

Julia obliged, this time sending her tongue deep into Eliza's womanly depths until her lips pressed against Eliza's labia. Eliza's warm, moist hilt drizzled from the sensation of Julia's tongue entering it and making itself at home.

Julia started working it inside her, bobbing her head back and forth and causing her tongue to pump inside Eliza with pleasurable results. Eliza's vocal chords were having their work cut out for them now.

"N-ngaaaah! Ahhh! Ahhhh! AHHH!"

Julia slammed her lips against Eliza's pussy with each thrust of her tongue. Each time her tongue went in, she could taste the accumulation of Eliza's second impending orgasm ready to erupt. To achieve that sweet release was Julia's objective... as Eliza's loyal servant.

"Ohhh shit... ohhhh shit servant I'm cumming! OHHH FUCK~!"

Eliza howled as her walls began their erratic contractions a LOT more harder than the first time, producing several powerful squirts that splattered Julia's mouth with intense velocity. Julia used her lips to suck and slurp as her tongue finished draining Eliza of whatever womanly essence she had built up overnight.

When all was said and done, Eliza slinked back into the water and let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhh~"

She looked up at Julia with a smile. "Thank you for that, servant. Now, I guess the only fair thing to do is repay the favor, hmm?"

Julia said nothing, as if she was in an entirely different world.

"Turn around and come bring that lovely butt to me~"

Julia obeyed; still saying nothing, she turned around and slowly backed towards Eliza with her ass extended. She bent over and put her hands on the edge of the tub, lifting her ass in Eliza's face for her vampire master to admire.

"Mmm, ohhhh yes... such a lovely ass." Eliza giggled, sliding her hands up and down Julia's butt cheeks. She put a finger on the two red holes she had left there. "Is this where I bit you? Hmmm? Is this where I had to get a taste of this glorious backside~?"

"...Yes." Julia responded.

Eliza leaned in and planted a kiss on the spot where she bit Julia's butt, then started sliding her tongue up and down Julia's ass cheek. Julia started tingling from the sensation, and she could have sworn she could feel a warmth building up in her loins.

"Mmmph...mmmph...nnngh, such tasty booty meat~" Eliza giggled. "Servant, dear, why don't you relax against my face?"

It was kind of an odd request for Julia, and she felt very weird doing it. But Eliza wanted it, so Julia slowly lowered herself onto Eliza's face. Julia's eyes shot open when she felt a warm, wet tongue slide into her pussy as she lowered herself.

When Julia was sitting comfortably on Eliza's face, Eliza grabbed her thighs and started bouncing her up and down on her tongue.

"UNNNH! OHH GOD! AHH!" Julia started moaning. She was getting mouth fucked, her pussy sliding up and down on Eliza's tongue, and every time Julia went down, she could feel Eliza's lips trying to slurp her walls. The combination had her building up pressure fast.

Eliza couldn't talk, but judging from her muffled moans she seemed to be enjoying this as much as Julia was.

"Uhhn! Uhhn! Uhhhn! UHHHN!" Julia howled with each thrust of Eliza's tongue upwards into her most intimate slits. She couldn't tell if it was Eliza's saliva or her own womanly essence, but there was definitely moisture leaking from her cavern.

"Uhhhn...uhhhn...UHHHN...AHHHHHHHH!"

Julia clenched tight and then released, allowing Eliza once again to taste the sweetness of Julia's essence. It was almost as good as blood. In fact... maybe it WAS better than blood.

"Mmm...mmmph..." Eliza moaned as she drank in Julia's release, the squirting sensation pleasurable on her tongue.

The two of them collapsed against the edge of the tub, Julia with her back against the wall and Eliza pressed against her chest. They both sat there for a second and took some deep breaths.

"Huff..huff...mmm servant, I could get used to this." Eliza cooed. "I didn't know you could be so... tasty~"

"Huff...huff...what...have you... done to me?" Julia panted.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, hee hee. Now cmon, let's go back to bed. I don't wanna go out during the day, so let's just lay in bed all day and do naked stuff~"

Julia had no more fight left in her. Day after day her psyche had waged war, trying desperately to rebel against Eliza's oppression. But now, it was beginning to feel like fate. Ever since she had been bitten, Julia was transforming into something different than what she used to be. She would soon become like Eliza; a lesbian vampire. The two of them would spend day after day making love and then seeking the blood of the innocent. She could feel the transformation happening... all she could do was accept it. This was her life now.

After making it back underground, the two lovers laid in bed and once again were entwined in the threads of passion. Their naked bodies rolled back and forth, the two of them taking turns being the aggressor with their lips and tongue. When the foreplay was done and they were at their peak, the two of them engaged in the same mind-blowing tribadism as they had last night. Julia considered it a ceremony: a consummation of her new life as a vampire servant.

"Ahhh yes...yessss...yesss...YESSSS! YEEEEEEEES~!"

Eliza and Julia squealed as they each hit their next orgasm of the day, and easily the biggest one yet. The bed quaked with their shaking bodies as the ecstasy put them on a wild train ride with the brakes removed.

And then finally... the two were calm.

"Oh wow... I love doing this sex thing with you, servant." Eliza moaned. "That...was... AMAZING~"

Julia laid in Eliza's arms, nuzzling her face in her chest. "Mmm... so do I."

Eliza's eyes widened. "R-really? Servant! That's the first time you've said that! Way to finally come around~"

Julia's lips curled into a smile. "I've finally accepted my destiny. I realize now that my fate is to become a vampire and live by your side, Eliza. Together, we will be lovers and seek out fresh blood together."

"Awwwwwww servant! You sweetie pie... how cute that you want to be a vampire with me!" Eliza giggled.

Julia poked her head up. "...What do you mean? I AM going to turn into a vampire. You bit me, remember?"

"HA HA HA HA HA! It doesn't work that way, silly!"

"...What?"

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	7. Chapter 7

The weight of those words crushed Julia; if she hadn't been laying down, she would have fallen to her knees. That couldn't be the truth, it just... couldn't! If she wasn't turning into a vampire then... what WAS happening to her?

"Eliza... are you sure I'm not turning into a vampire? I don't even have the slightest bit of vampire DNA or magic in me?"

Eliza put her finger to her chin and thought about it. "Hmmmmmmm... nope. You're just a regular old yummy human! Hee hee hee~!"

"No... it can't be...it can't be..."

Julia blinked a few times as the tears came flooding. This had a whole new impact on her. It opened her eyes to a very dark, harsh reality: it wasn't Eliza at all. It was never Eliza. The mysterious force compelling her, drawing her to Eliza... it was all a figment of Julia's imagination. This whole time... everything she had done... it was of her own volition.

Julia felt like wailing as the hard truth beared down on her. She no longer had an excuse. That was her scapegoat, her defense, her justification for all the horrible things she had done. Kidnapping Ganryu, the blood drive, the driver... having sex with her... nobody made those choices for her. No magic, supernatural power forced her hand. Julia's descension from humanity was all her own doing...

...NO! This wasn't her fault, dammit! If she had never run into Eliza that night, none of this would have happened! She would still be her old, kind, compassionate self: a botanist helping out the world by spreading the influence of Mother Earth. She would never have done those awful things had Eliza not planted those dark seeds in her brain!

...But who cultivated those seeds? Julia could have ran away if she really put her mind to it. But she didn't; she was compelled to stay. She was compelled by Eliza, compelled to explore a newer, darker world than the cozy little bubble of research and nature she had been living in. There could be no denying it... Julia was to blame for Julia's actions.

And now came the next big question... what does Julia do now? She couldn't return back to her old life after the things she had done. Was this her new fate: to skulk around in the shadows, hunting victims for the vampire that had her wrapped around her finger? Was she forced to forever be the willing servant of a spoiled, bratty, sociopathic lady who had no regard for the lives of others?

...No. There could be no going back, but there also HAD to be a way forward. If this was Julia's life now... she was going to make it a life worth living. She was going to live on her own terms. She had a choice to make; this choice would be a permanent one, with no regrets and no second chances. Julia could never rejoin her fellow humans, so she had no choice but to...

"Eliza?"

Julia rolled over on top of Eliza, staring into the vampire's eyes. "...How do I become a vampire?"

Eliza's eyes widened. "Whoa, are you serious?"

Julia closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. "Yes... I can't go back now. I've already stolen and murdered in the name of blood. I've already consummated our bond together. I want to become a vampire and live by your side."

Eliza's mouth opened wide, but the corners of her mouth curved upwards as if it was a pleasing revelation. "Oh wowie! That's so cool! Awwww servant, you really are the sweetest servant I ever had~"

Eliza grabbed the back of her head, pulled downwards and met her lips with a slow, wet smooch.

Julia picked her head back up and looked at her. "So what do I do?"

"Well... I'll show you tonight. So we'll just have to wait until then! Gaaah stupid sun...!"

"So what do we do in the meantime?!"

Eliza grinned and pulled Julia back down on her. "Let's just stay here awhile~"

The two of them laid in bed all day long, eagerly awaiting the black shroud of night to finally put the sun to bed. Julia didn't sleep well because of her eagerness, but at the same time she didn't have the energy to do anything else but lay there and wallow in her misery. She allowed her human mind to think these last few regretful thoughts, and at the same time... to remember all the good memories she had. Her mom, her research, all the trees she helped bring to fruition. These happy memories would soon be gone forever. This step forward would be permanent.

Night finally fell, and Eliza led Julia to a secluded area in the woods where they would be alone. Julia was starting to get an anxious bubbling in her stomach, though she wasn't sure if it was the good kind or bad kind. She was ready to leave this horrible life behind, but she also was sad that she had to discard the good things. But this was the right choice; she didn't deserve that happiness anymore. She didn't deserve to feel the joys of humans; she was a vampire now.

"Okay, set the mattress down... HERE!"

Julia and Eliza allowed their muscles to give out and the mattress slipped from their hands. It was an extremely strenuous process, especially since they had to tunnel a hole under the mansion big enough to fit it through. But they managed to get it done, and now the mattress Eliza had slept on during her time living underground at Lili's mansion was laying in the middle of the woods.

"Okay... now strip out of your clothes and lay on the mattress." Eliza commanded.

Julia wasn't wearing much, since they had been so sexually active that day, but she stripped out of what undergarments she had put on and laid down on the mattress as per Eliza's command.

Eliza was distracted by her body for a few seconds, but Julia snapped her fingers and Eliza snapped out of it. "Okay, okay! Ummm... spread eagle!"

Julia raised her eyebrow, but still did what Eliza wanted.

Eliza put her hands together and wore a serious face. "Okay... now I need to take some of your blood. I'm just gonna give you a little nip on the leg at first, okay?"

"Ummm... what do you mean at first?"

"Hold still."

Eliza leaned down and sunk her teeth into Julia's leg, then immediately pulled away. Julia winced from the pain, feeling cold at first and then a rush of warmth flooded to her leg. The two dark holes began to fill with red, until Julia's crimson life force erupted from the bite like a volcano and drizzled down her leg.

Eliza dipped her fingers in the blood, then approached Julia's face.

"Close your eyes."

Julia shut her eyes and started to feel Eliza's fingers touching her face, tracing some weird pattern. She could feel the wetness being smeared across her face, as if Eliza was finger painting.

"Now the body."

Julia felt Eliza's wet fingers touch her abdomen and begin smearing the blood once again. Eliza stopped for a second to gather more of Julia's crimson "ink", then once again started applying it to Julia's abdomen.

After continuing this process for a few minutes, Eliza finally backed away and licked her fingers clean. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Julia opened her eyes and looked down; her stomach had some kind of weird red markings all over it! It looked like some kind of sorcery; something only found in a fantasy.

"What did you do to me?" she naturally asked immediately.

"I have inscribed the ancient blood markings on your body that will allow me to perform the transformation." Eliza declared, her voice unusually cheery. She must have been excited about doing this. Was it her first time turning someone into a vampire?

"Um... okay. Now what?" Julia asked, her voice showing the tiniest hint of fear.

"Now... you don't do anything but close your eyes. And when you reopen them... you will be a vampire."

Julia started instinctively shaking; it was too soon! Was she really ready to go through with this once and for all?!

"Um, um, I, um, I... need a minute..."

"We don't have a minute! I must begin the incantation now!"

"W-WAIT! I'M NOT READ-mmph!"

Eliza put her hand on Julia's mouth and stared into her eyes, her expression as serious as it had ever been. Julia stared back, and she could feel her nerves calming. The more she looked into those eyes, the more she realized this was her fate. There was no more time to waste... Eliza was waiting for her, to join her in vampirehood and live happily by her side for all eternity.

"Servant...Julia... please be with me. I don't want to be alone in this world anymore." Eliza said softly. It was the most solemn-sounding thing Julia had ever heard her say.

She removed her hand from Julia's mouth and Julia stared at her for a few seconds, her face stern. She closed her eyes and gave her a nod, indicating that she was ready. She realized now that Eliza had nobody except her; perhaps this was why Eliza wanted her around so much. Maybe she saw more in Julia besides her ability to find food for her. Maybe she really wanted Julia as a lover, to fill the cold, dark void that had been in her heart for thousands of years. This motivated Julia more than ever to finally go through with this.

"...Do it, Eliza. I'll be waiting for you." were Julia's final words.

"Okay, close your eyes and relax. And Julia... thank you for everything."

Julia shut her eyes tight and shivered in anticipation. She saw nothing but black now, but when she opened her eyes again... she would no longer be the human being she once was.

Eliza took a firm stance, held her hands up high to the heavens, and brought them together in a thunderous clap. She drew a deep breath, looked up at the clouds, and yelled:

"O GREAT VAMPIRE GODS! HEAR MY PLEA! LIBERA INTER HOMINES PRESTAT EIUS!

Julia suddenly felt a rush of cold engulf her. The cold was so intense her body broke out in shivers, unable to keep still even with every ounce of her will. She shook so violently, she was starting to wonder if it was even the cold; maybe she was having a seizure?!

"LIBERA INTER HOMINES PRESTAT EIUS!"

Julia's body shook more and more violently by the second. Eliza was actually supposed to tie her arms and legs, but they had a lack of resources.

"LIBERA INTER HOMINES PRESTAT EIUS!"

"G-gaaaah! Ahhhh! Aaaaaah!" Julia cried.

"LIBERA INTER HOMINES PRESTAT EIUS!"

After that final incantation, the red markings all over Julia's body began to glow a bright purple. The trees began to sway, the leaves flew in all directions from the powerful shockwaves of the ancient magic.

"Aaaaah! Ahhhh! AAAAAH!" Julia squealed. Her body felt like her insides were bouncing around in it, making her arms and legs flail, her head shake.

"Now hold still Julia! I have to do one final thing!" Eliza cried.

"WHAT!"

"I must drain your body of your human blood! It's the final anchor keeping you bound to mortality!"

"W-WILL I DIE?!"

"Your human body will die, but you will be resurrected as a vampire!"

"I'M SCARED!"

"I know you are, sweetie, but I promise it will all be over soon. Now, I'm going to reopen the wound on your neck."

Eliza re-approached Julia and felt around on her neck for the spot where she had initially bit her. Julia's tears started spilling; words couldn't describe how terrified she was right now.

And then, it happened. Julia cried out with a scream that could pierce the clouds as she felt the fangs sink into her neck, and her blood slowly draining from her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mmmm...mmmm~" Eliza moaned as she drank Julia's red, life-sustaining nectar. The blood dribbled down the corners of her mouth as she enjoyed drop after drop of her servant's blood for the last time.

Julia could feel her head buzzing, her body growing colder and colder. It was getting harder to think, harder to breathe...her heart began to slow...it was so cold...

With one last labored breath, Julia's human life ended. Her corpse lay upon the mattress, as pale and white and cold as a dead person could be.

"Okay, gotta act fast gotta act fast gotta act fast!" Eliza muttered.

She backed away from Julia and once again assumed her position, bringing her hands together with a clap and crying out to the skies above:

"QUI QUAERIT FIERI SANGUIS IN AETERNUM!"

Lightning crackled in the skies as a circle of black clouds gathered directly above them.

"QUI QUAERIT FIERI SANGUIS IN AETERNUM!"

Red lightning began to strike down all around them, making the earth rumble with each impact.

"QUI QUAERIT FIERI SANGUIS IN AETERNUM!"

With those final words, a bolt of crimson lightning stuck Julia's lifeless body and her heart restarted like a jumper cable starting a car. She gasped as the breath re-filled her lungs, her body arched upwards. Finally, her muscles released their tension and she collapsed against the mattress. She was alive... but so very cold. Her insides felt like a refrigerator!

And then, in the blink of an eye, the lightning subsided and the clouds dissolved. The night was as quiet and peaceful as it was a few minutes ago.

Eliza ran over to Julia and scooped her up in her arms. "Julia, open your eyes!"

Her eyelids strained for a few seconds, but eventually her will managed to pry them apart slowly. Eliza gasped when she looked into Julia's irises: they were red. They were as red as the blood she drank from her human body.

"Ahh! Open your mouth! Lemme see them beauties!"

Eliza grabbed Julia's jaw and gently pried it open. Upon opening her mouth, a sinister hiss leaked out as Julia's white fangs were exposed. They were about half an inch in length, and razor sharp to the touch. They glistened with the white of a precious pearl, eager to stain themselves with red.

Eliza let out a long whistle. "Holy shiiiiit, you got some nice ones Julia~"

It took a few seconds, but Julia finally managed to utter words:

"E...E...Li...Za?"

"Hmmm? Are you okay?"

"I'm...so cold..."

"Eh, you get used to it."

"Please... hold me...ahhh...please warm me up..."

"Awwww Julia..."

Eliza crawled onto the bed with her now-vampire-partner and snuggled up against her, draping a leg over hers and constricting her torso with her arms. She allowed her fingers to gently dance across Julia's skin, which was still pale white. It would be that way forever now.

"There there... it's all over now Julia. You're one of me now. Now we can be together forever~"

Julia leaned in and pressed her lips against Eliza's. While they kissed, she thought about everything that had just happened. She thought about the life she just left behind. Will a life with Eliza be one worth living? Will it find her the same happiness the old one did? Only time will tell...

Eliza broke the kiss and started stroking her chest. "Hey... what say we consummate your new life? We may not bleed, but we can still orgasm~"

Their lips met once again, this time with a newfound passion; no longer were they on two different levels, vampire and human. Now, they were equals; two vampires, together in harmony to seek out the blood of humans forever. They would enjoy human blood... as well as each other.

 **EPILOGUE**

Julia and Eliza eventually left the mansion and set out on the road, making sweet love together during the day, and stalking fresh prey in the night. Though Julia was devoid of her humanity, she still had the power to choose morality; as per her request, Julia and Eliza made a vow only to drink the blood of those who deserved it: evil-doers, murderers, rapists, anyone who walked the path of evil at the cost of innocent lives. Since Julia was her partner now, Eliza listened to her and respected her wishes.

And thus, Julia and Eliza the Vampire Lovers became known as somewhat of a vigilante duo, sucking the blood of criminals and then disappearing into darkness, never to be seen. Only a select few claimed to have laid eyes on them, but there was no proof that there ever existed a duo known as the Vampire Lovers. The only evidence to support the claims were the pale white, dried up corpses of evil-doers always left behind at the scene.

Meanwhile, at the Rochefort Mansion, Lili finally discovered the huge hole in the floor. Even after Sebastian hired the most prestigious workers to put in a new floor, she barely slept a wink for months.

 **THE END**


End file.
